godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Grove Street Families Gang (Depok)
The Orange Grove Families '''or '''OGF(prior 1990s internal gang war), Grove Street Families or GSF '''(after the seville blvd families and temple Drive Families split)were a predominantly African-American street gang that are based in Los santos, although they have connections in San Fierro and Las Ventreas as well. The GSF were strong in the 1970s-early 1980s but declined in the mid to late 80’s to early 1990s due to the rise of the drug trade and internal problems, leading to a war with the Ballas and rogue OG Big Smoke. The GSF were able to eliminate him in 1992 but their war with the Ballas did not end, and in 2008, they were wiped out when the Ballas took over Grove Street. They are allied to the Varrios Los Aztecas and San Francisco Triads, while they are enemies with the Italian Mafia, Ballas, Russian Mafia, Rifa, Vagos, and the Da Nang Boys. Background ]]The Grove Street Families were created in late1968 First as Orange Grove Families by Troy Samson and Simon Robinson in Ganton,San Andreas made up of people living in the Grove Street Cul-de-Sac(Troy “Hulk” Samson), Ganton Courts projects(Simon ”Sidewinder” Robinson) all of them African-Americans. Young recruits included Ryder, Carl Johnson, and Jeffrey Cross, later to be known as rapper "OG Loc". The Grove Street Families were made up of around 2,000 members in several sets, including the Ganton Families, Temple Drive Families, and Seville Boulevard Families, spread throughout Los Santos History and Nevada, 1992: the Grove Street Families are green, Ballas are purple, Vagos are yellow, Rifa are turquoise, Varrios Los Aztecas are dark blue, Triads are black, Da Nang Boys are grass green, and the Italian Mafia are brown.]]Troy “Hulk” Samson(Grove St.) and Simon ”Big Sidewinder” Robinson(Ganton Courts) from Orange ave in late 1968 started Orange Grove Families which there two respected neighborhood became one “Families” as there neighborhood started to have influence in Los Santos allied with Max “Madd Max“ Sharpe & Chariles “Big Kountry” Drew from Seville Blvd Flats in early 1971which became the Seville Blvd Families making them the Second Families set in Los Santos Now a force to be reckoned with the Families begin to dominate Territory and surrounding gangs to keep away from Ballas influence in 1974 Larry “Crazy” Barksdale started Temple Drive Families on the westside of Los Santos by the time 1976 The Orange Grove Street Families was one the most notorious gangs in Los Santos originally Willowfield, Playa del Seville, Temple, parts of Verona Beach, and Ganton, while they also expanded against rival gangs. Their major enemies were the Front Yard Ballas, who were the main force of the rival Ballas gang, while they were also enemies with the Northside Vagos, who controlled lots of territory in northern Los Santos and in the 1980s, they fought a series of turf wars with the rival gangs. In the late 1980s, they fell into a period of decline as their OG Big Smoke argued that the drug trade would be a good option for the family, and when Sweet refused, Big Smoke and Ryder conspired against him. Big Smoke secretly arranged for a Ballas drive-by on the Johnson Family's house, Sweet there at the time but instead killing Beverly Johnson and starting a gang war that is ongoing currently. The GSF were torn apart in this period, as the SBF and TDF did not roll with the core family anymore, and a meeting to unite the gangs was raided by LAPD and SWAT. The Grove Street Families got the upper hand when they killed Kane, leader of the Ballas gang, but lost it when Big Smoke took over all of Los Angeles with aid from Frank Tenpenny, and even Ganton was taken over by the Ballas. While in exile, Carl Johnson, who was the second in command Y.O.G, worked for other people for favors, and his work with Wu Zi Mu led him to winning millions of dollars in the Caligula's Casino Heist. He also worked with government agent Mike Toreno and was able to free Sweet Johnson from prison as a result. The Johnson Brothers then took back Ganton and later helped Madd Dogg884846468d4w86d46w84d68q4d6s retake his mansion from Big Poppa of the Vagos. The GSF regained power after killing Big Smoke during the Los Angeles Riots in 1993, and the riots ended later on. The CRASH team, led by Tenpenny, was disbanded after Tenpenny died in a car chase with the GSF, and the GSF regained power in Los Angeles. However, warfare with the Ballas continued, and Grove Street was taken over in a turf war. The gang renamed itself "The Families", as Grove Street was no longer theirs, and three more sets grew: the Chamberlain Gangsters Families, Forum Drive Families, and Carson Avenue Families. These sets fought each other, with the OGs and junior members having social differences. In 2013, OG Stretch dealt with the Ballas gang, and this resulted in a shootout with Ballas OG D at a small salvage building, leaving many Ballas dead. Warfare raged, and Stretch was murdered later that year. Sets #Ganton Families #Seville Boulevard Families #Temple Drive Families #Chamberlain Gangsters #Carson Ave Set #Soft Way Families #Forum Drive Families #Killer Hills #Ganton courts #Crystal Gardens #Seville 6th st Families '''Gang wars In 1971 Troy Hulk Samson and Simon Big sidewinder Robinson where attending Jefferson high. we they all was fighting Rollin height’s brother’s Leader Robert “madd Dogg” Nelson & Leader of Glen park boys(1971) Stanley” sherm” Davis all for known to be knockout artists but madd doggs and sherms crew always outnumber the families at Jefferson high until 1972’when sidewinder & Hulk Allied them selves with mad Maxx and Big Kountry from Seville Flats projects and became dominating at Jefferson and elsewhere this started a war in 1973 Big sidewinder was killed on Temple Drive in front of convenice store by the Ballas this set off full on gang wars from 1973-1976 as the gang war grow so did both gang’s reputation and ranks grew Temple Drive Families was established in 1974 making them third set OGF set. many causality’s on both sides of The war. A peace treaty was established in 1976 after Troy Hulk Samson OGF Leader was arrested on numerous charges included bank robbery murder attempted murder kidnapping assault armed car jacking and jay walking and was sentenced to Life in person. In 1975 madd dogg two other Ballas OG’s where killed in drive by shooting at a burger shot while waited in there in a drive Thur. 1976 Stanley sherm Davis was convicted of trafficking PCP & Heroin sentence to 5 yrs in prison. 1979-1985 OGF-Ballas-Vagos-Aztec wars in 1979 Big Kountry was killed on the 6th plaza by Northside Vagos which the Seville Blvd Families went to war behind the murder of there founder it’s highly rumored that the Ballas paid for hit most Vago didn’t have no relationship with OGF but they did have a relationship with the Ballas 1979 OGF Leader ace shot wounded at the green bar in Ganton Rollin heights Ballas was immediately blame for the attack prompted the second war with the Ballas 1981 OGF robbed a VLA gun stash House aztecas declares war on OGF Despite there intense war with the vagos 1985 OGF Leader ace was killed in a drive by in Ganton Members 1970 Founders: 'Troy Samson and Simon Robinson '''OGs: 'Aace Johnson and Aaron Carter 1980s 'Leader: 'Aace Johnson 'OGs: 'Jean Johnson, 'Sweet Johnson, Carl Johnson, Big Smoke and Ryder Wilson '''Gangsters: 'OG Loc, Big Bear, Little Bear, Big Devil, Little Devil, B Dup, Three Deep and Brian Johnson 1992 'Leader: 'Sweet Johnson 'OGs: 'Carl Johnson, Big Smoke, and Ryder Wilson 'Gangsters: 'OG Loc, Big Bear, Big Devil, Little Devil, B Dup, and Three Deep 2013 'Leader: 'Carl Johnson 'OG: 'Harold Joseph 'Gangsters: 'Lamar Davis and Franklin Clinton Category:Gangs Category:African gangs